Zoid Nation
by six samurai of dragon order
Summary: A new world is found, holding strange creatures never seen before. What secrets do these creatures hold? What happens when a group of quarians unlocks a secret of the world, the scales of power in the galaxy change of course. Who will survive? Inspired by 'Reploid Nation'.
1. The New World

**Six: Hello and welcome to a new story.**

 **Three: Hi, I am going to help co-author.**

 **Six: ...Sssssure, why not, got nothing better.**

 **Three: See, we can live in peace.**

 **...**

 **Six: Say that again and you go in the cage.**

 **Three: What cage?**

 **Six: The one in the basement that everyone forgets about!**

 **This story was inspired by 'Reploid Nation'. Go read it, it's a good story.**

 **While zoid genesis is where I am taking most of the information for this story, I will be taking some stuff from other places as well. Also, while I shouldn't need to say this, this is an AU with a timeline I made, stuff was changed to make this story. What was changed will be made known throughout the story.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

In recent years, laws and methods have been put in place to decrease population growth throughout council space. The reason for this is the amount of space available was dwindling at a rapid pace. If something wasn't done, council space would have a population crash by the year 2178. Chaos would spread, death would rise, and council space would collapse into its self.

It did not look good.

Seeing only one way to stop it, the council appealed law 82-5J, forbidding anyone from activating dormant mass relays. As the council did not want a repeat of the rachni wars, the law was only appealed for a few short years. The time was made public to avoid any, accidents, from happening. Military escort was made mandatory in case of hostile contact.

During this time, the various races governments and several corporations opened dozens of mass relays throughout known space. Dozens of worlds were found ready for colonization and a magnitude of systems were found rich with resources. With the new space and resources, the threat of over population had passed.

One such company called Zek Heavy Mining, opened three mass relays with protection from the eclipse. The relays were located away from everyone else, to the southeast of council space while everyone else opened from the northeast to the west. This allowed them free rein because everyone kept their sights away from them. The found several systems with tons of resources, including a few prothean ruins. All the artefacts were sold or donated to various places.

However, the system the third relay was in, held something special. The second world from the systems star is classified as a tier two garden world. A world ready to be colonized, expect for a few flaws. This one was only around halfway green with the other half desert, not the best but could be worst. The other reason, the giant creatures roaming the world.

At first these creatures were believed to just be some wild animals. But, several scans and images of them said differently. Shortly after learning that they were some kind of biomechanical lifeforms, they wished to capture and study one. Biomechanical technology and the research into it was nearly none existence, expect for biotic amps.

An outpost was constructed half a dozen miles from a small group of them to conduct research and experiments. However, halfway through the building process, two of them attacked the half built outpost. The outpost had five tanks, three heavy mechs, and squads of armed troops. The tanks fired first, but when all five rounds hit the first one, it didn't leave a scratch. They thought for sure that it would have left some damage, but there was none. When the creatures finally arrived a minute later, it was a slaughter. No matter what they did, no matter what they fired at them, they wouldn't stop. The creatures even breathed fire at the eclipse and other personal.

A frigate was developed to destroy them. The creatures didn't have any ranged attacks nor could they get close, and were obliterated. A strange thing though, it took five shots each to take them down. For something of that size without shields, it was unheard of... even with shields it was unheard of. Whatever they were made of, it was strong, and they wanted it even more. Likely would have taken another shot if they weren't already damaged.

A funny thing about the creatures though. When they died, they dissolved into a paste like material. The paste was collected and found to be mostly unusable, mostly. Seeing the cost it would take to destroy them by conventional means or to capture one alive, they choose to simply kill a small group of them and study the paste they leave behind.

After collecting the paste from a total of 15 different creatures, flying versions of them appeared. It was decided that they had collected enough, and pulled out. They didn't want any more unnecessary risks or costs. They took what they had collected and transported it back to Noveria for research. Afterwards, they collected everything else they could find of value before leaving the system altogether. Two weeks later, no one was in the system anymore.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Migrant Fleet**

Yoh'Weesa nar Nodin was recently working for Zek Heavy Mining as an engineer for a special project. What he had learned during his time there could very well changed everything for the migrant fleet, and may even help them reclaim the home world from the geth.

"Unknown vessel, you are approaching the migrant fleet, state your business."

His head shot up when the speakers barked to life. He spoke into the coms unit and replied "This is Yoh'Weesa nar Nodin returning to the fleet with gifts from my pilgrimage. Requesting permission to dock at the Raya."

"Yoh'Weesa, please verify." The coms barked.

"After time adrift among the stars, along tides of light and trough shoals of dust. I will return to where I began." He spoke.

"Permission granted, welcome back Yoh'Weesa. Your parents will be happy your back."

His parents are the lead doctors and medical expects for the fleet. Currently leading 15 medical ships. A lot of people look up to them. It also gives them a lot of power among the fleet.

"Yes, I am as well. However, I need to speak with the admiralty board over an important matter. The information is for their eyes only."

He checked his information the forty-second time while waiting for everyone to gather in one of the cargo holds of the Raya. Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, and Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh had already. They were waiting on Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Alarei now.

"Yoh'Weesa." His head shot up when he heard his name. Walking towards him was a female quarian with a mixed blue and silver suit. The silver marked her as a medical officer.

"M-mother. What are you doing here?" He said shocked. "Is father here too?" Looking around. He wasn't certain he could speak to him now, his father always had high expectations of him.

Neeli'Weesa vas Nodin said "Don't worry, he has work that needs to be done and won't be able to come." Yoh greatly relaxed after hearing that. Seeing this though "Come now, your father isn't that bad. He just wants you be the best that you can." With a hint sympathy and playfulness in her voice. Yoh scratched the back of his head at hearing this. "Come here you." She spread her arms and gave him a hug.

While nervous, Yoh returned the hug. If you could see inside his helmet, you would see him blushing from the act. They kept hugging for several more seconds before separating. "Better." She said in a soft tone.

He nodded. "Thanks."

"Good. Also you better get ready." He grew confused, they were still waiting on Admiral Rael'Zorah to arrive.

As if reading his thoughts, Neeli nodded her head towards the entrance, just as the final Admiral arrived. She gave him a pat on the back and said "Good luck." Before leaving.

Yoh grew a bit more nervous after she left, but was better than before she came. He started giving last checks to everything and setting it up. He would only get one shot at it.

A few minutes later everyone was taking their seats.

"Five years ago I was hired by Zek Heavy Mining for maintenance. Not the best job, but one none the less. It was mostly normal until a short while ago."

"When the relays started getting activated again?" Stated Admiral Rael.

"Yes. They opened relays as well, but away from everyone else, not too sure why. Either way, what they found in the final system is important. They found this." He clicked a button on his Omni tool, and activated the wall projector, displaying an image of strange creature with size measurements next to it.

Everyone was confused "What are we looking at?" Admiral Zaal said.

"A biomechanical creature."

Mostly everyone was confused at this "A bio-what?" Said Admiral Zaal. "I don't believe I am familiar with that term."

"Biomechanical. It is the combination of biological research and mechanical research. It takes the strength of both to destroy the weaknesses of the other." Said Admiral Daro proudly. "It is considered the best and most powerful field of research."

"If that was true, then the protheans would have used it." Said Rael disbelievingly. Daro was angered at what he said, but held her tongue. It was true, other than biotic amps, biotechnology was a dead field. Even the prothean didn't research it, so why would anyone else. "I thought so." Smiling trumpetly.

She pointed at him and was about to reply but was interrupted "Will you two stop fighting, you are interrupting the presentation." Looking around, they found out that Admiral Shala was the one who said it. Rael had the descent to look ashamed and say sorry, if softly. While Daro turned her head to the front and said nothing.

Shala turned to the front once she was sure they wouldn't fight again. "Please continue with your presentation Yoh. You were saying something along the lines of this creature" gesturing to the unknown creature "being a biomechanical organism."

Yoh got scared when the two admirals started to argue and didn't know what to do. It took him a moment after Shala told him to continue for him to get out of his shock. "Umm... ah, yes. Of course." No one payed any mind to him taking a moment. "This creature is a biomechanical organism of unknown origin. As biotechnology is a dead field, the heads of Zek heavy mining wanted to see what this creature was and if there was any value in it. They did. These things could tank six shots from a F102-B salarian frigate."

There were gasps heard throughout the bay. "As you can no doubt tell, this is impossible even by our standards. The smallest vessel that can survive that, with shields, are frigates. As you can see from the scale, they are much smaller than that, about a quarter. That makes them incredibly durable for something of their size. As you can tell, Zek heavy mining wanted to know."

"With such armor, our ships would be unstoppable." Admiral Han'Gerrel said amazed. "We would never have to fear pirate attacks again."

Rael shook his head and replied "That armor has an upper limit Han. Our ships would still be at risk, just smaller." Han pouted at having his fun taken away and gave a small glare to Rael. "Still, this armor is impressive. I'm assuming this is your pilgrimage gift."

When Yoh shook his head no, everyone grew confused. If the armor wasn't the gift, what was? "Explain?"

"I don't know why, but every time they were destroyed, they dissolved into some kind of paste." Everyone grew concerned at this. "After enough samples of this paste were taken, they transported them to Noveria for research. I never got close to it."

"I did learn one thing though. This paste had almost all the information needed to recreate the armor destroyed. With what they collected, it will likely take decades to a century for them to recreate the armor, albeit, in a crude and weaken form. Without intact material, it would be impossible for anyone to recreate it."

Daro had a neutral tone when she spoke "This is all well and good, but how does this help us?"

"It seems you're all forgetting something." Everyone turned their heads towards Neeli when she spoke. "Something must have created these creatures. Am I not mistaken?"

While it took a moment for some, everyone understood what she meant. "Yes, that's right. Even Zek overlooked this fact. On that world somewhere, is the ruins of the civilization that made these creatures and the armor. If we look, we could very well find the plans on how to create the armor without having to fight them. We just need to look for it." If they agreed to look, and found the plans. The help it would bring to the fleet would be tremendous. He had a small smile of his face and was happy for this. And because he would be remembered and documented in quarian history.

Nobody ever said he didn't want to prove himself to be a bit better than most. Nobody.

"This would work, however, if we ran into those things while searching, we would be destroyed. Only our ships have the fire power and they can't fire with our people in the way." Said Han frustrated, no doubt by the fact that he still wanted that armor.

"The risk may be worth it." Replied Rael. "What resources would we need to commit to this?" Asking Yoh.

"A single ship is needed. Zek has left the system and is unlikely to return anytime soon. We just need some engineers to search the ruins to recover the data. I have even taken measures so that we would have protection during our time there." Yoh said happily. Glad they were considering it.

They all nodded at this. "Let's put it to a vote then." The admirals nodded before taking a moment and casting their vote. "Four to one in favor. It is decided and approved. Now what ship will be sent and who will lead the mission."

The admirals began to speak amongst themselves for a while, trying to decide on what ship and who to send.

After two minutes, Yoh worked the courage to speak up "Umm... I have a suggestion. The scout ship Iktomi could be sent. It is fast and is unlikely to be found as easily. Also... I could... um... lead the mission." He fidgeted in place when they all looked at him. "It's a thought." He wanted to prove his worth.

"That could work." Zaal replied thoughtfully. "I don't see any problems with this, does anyone else."

"Yes, I do." Daro said. "Why should we send him? He just returned and is a youngling. There are many more qualified personnel for the mission than him."

"Yes, you are right, but should something happen, we don't lose anything to valuable."

"My son's life is valuable." Neeli said softly and angrily in the background. But they didn't hear it or ignored it.

Zaal turned to Yoh and said "Yoh, in a few days the Iktomi will be supplied and ready for departure along with the crew selected. Hopefully the protection you got will be enough. Good luck."

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Omega**

 **One Hour Later**

Wrex was sitting in afterlife waiting for a message for nearly ten hours. He was waiting for the message to tell him the job was ago or not. In preparation for the job, he got in contact with some people for support and called in a few favors on some. He was told to pack heavy and expect to fight powerful foes. He didn't know what that meant, but a tough fight is a good fight.

His omni tool beeped, signaling a new message. He liked what he saw. He sent the needed messages to the people he contacted.

He picked up his large glass, drinks the last of his ryncol, pays the bar keep, and leaves. He checks the coordinates for the job destination. He has a job to do, and he wasn't going to miss it.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Codex:**

 **Bio Armor: Hell Armor**

 **Hell Armor is a special organic armor used solely on the Bio Zoids. It has immense resistance to energy weapons and high resistance to projectiles and edged weapons. However, it is highly vulnerable to weapons made of or utilizing Metal-Zi. Being organic it will dissolve when the Zoid it is attached to dies.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Hello everyone, thank you for reading this story and leave a like, review, and favorite.**

 **Posting: At this point, I have 5 stories. I switch between them often, so updates will likely take two or so months. Please don't say update soon or the like. Just don't.**

 **Also again, go check out 'Reploid Nation'.**


	2. Knowing Your Enemy

**Six: Hello all to Zoid Nation. This story is brought to you by me.**

 **Two: Here we get to see giant robots blow everything up. Won't it be great?**

 **Six: Hey hey hey. You're supposed to be in a cell in the middle of the ocean after what you did.**

 **Two: Oh come on, only like six people died. It's not that bad.**

 **Six: YOU BLEW UP AN ISLAND. HOW IS THAT NOT BAD!?**

 **Two: Hey, they asked for it, so... bye. (Runs off.)**

 **Six: Get back here. (Runs after.)**

 **edboy4926: Don't know for sure, but I have some ideas. Feel free to suggest any.**

 **Zealswordsmen, Zyndium, and JackMatrix: Thank you.**

 **hornofdesolation: I believe in genesis Zoids were originally created artificially, but I could be wrong. But for now I will go with that.**

 **I would like to say I have watched genesis after last chapter to really understand the show better. It helped.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Unnamed System**

 **8:95 am**

In the unnamed system half a dozen ships were gathered around the second planet in system. No one has given the system a name and no one was likely to give it one for decades, possible longer. All six of the ships looked a little run down, old, having scratches and wear on the hull. Five of them were mercenary ships built in some of the few starship factories in the terminus systems. The lone quarian ship was an old turian patrol frigate over 120 years old, the Iktomi.

Several comm buoys have been set up to allow communication with the extranet and contact individuals if need be.

 **Iktomi**

"Thank you all for coming." Yoh spoke to the leaders and captains of the many different mercenary groups in the main control room. While not the best choses for something like this, he didn't have much chose in that regard. "Now I am sure you would all like to know what we are all doing here..." Looking around the room for a moment. "... and your payment." It was no doubt what all of them were looking forward to.

"Dam right we are. If the payments not good enough for the job, we're pulling out." Replied Malbia Tansis leader of the Talon mercenaries that were sent. A unique aspect about the Talons, is they are all turians. In recent years, the Talon mercenaries have become better organized, and better equipped. While not that large, their help would no doubt make it easier than without. She had orders to confirm the payment first, and ensure the payment met the work.

"I'm here mostly for the fight. I'm not really in the need for credits." Of course Wrex would be here for the fight, he's krogan. He's also the reason everyone else was here. "And another thing..." Taking a quick look at everyone but Yoh. "You all owe me, so even if the payments aren't good enough, you're staying." Daring anyone to say otherwise. No one did, but you could tell they weren't exactly happy about it.

Yoh put his hands up in a pleading motion, arms apart and palms facing them. "Easy, easy. I can assure you all that the payment" Looking at Malbia and the other leaders. "is good and you will like it. As for Wrex." Looking at said individual "The enemy you'll be fight is very strong. More will be explain in a few moments." Yoh quickly started typing out commands for the holo-table, wanting to move things along.

The table came to life shortly after and a blue hologram of an unknown creature, that reminded them all of varren, expect on two legs, appeared. Seeing as none of them had ever seen it before, and they were being shown it in the first place, it was what they were going to fight most likely. All of them being who they were, began to make guesses on what it could or could not do. You didn't get far in their profession without being able to see the strengths and weaknesses of enemies. From what they could see, it was built more for speed then power. Its small arms stated that they were more for support with its head, legs, and tail being its main means of attacking. As the thing didn't move other than spinning slowly in the center, they couldn't tell if it breathed or spit anything. They would put that thought to the side for later and keep their eyes and ears open. They were told to pack heavy fire and to expect powerful enemies, if this was the only enemy, then its hide was no doubt tough. Tough enough to shrug off low caliber rounds with ease and higher end ones will take a bit to put them down. No doubt they would be tougher to kill than krogan. Given the way it looks with its sharp claws and teeth; it was a predator.

Next to it a tank appeared, of what design, none were sure of. They took note of the fact that the tank was around a quarter the size of the creature... and then they begin to realize how much of a threat this thing was. It was massive in size, and was likely a threat to even tanks, if they got close. That information made them rethink their strategies on how to fight them.

Yoh spoke up "As you can already tell, that creature is what you'll be fighting."

Wrex had a grin on his face while he spoke "I expected a decent fight here, I didn't get that. I got a challenge, and a damn good one to." Laughing lightly. "I'm going to have a good time here." He leaned back in his chair, content.

"For you maybe." Taro said irritability, a salarian and leader of the Black Vanguard. They are a new mercenary group that started about a year ago that employ salarians, elcor, and even some quarians. They make use of drones and mechs for support, and each individual has several tech based attacks on their omni tool. Because they are new, many people weren't hiring them and they aren't that big. For these reasons, they put everything they had into this job, hoping the payout would be big enough to grow their organization. His voice was deeper than normal for Salarians and he was clearly agitated "But not for the rest of us." Wrex just shrugged it off, not caring.

Xaiy M'prini was an asari and leader of the Aquagarde. They make extensive use of biotics for support, and given that almost everyone has them, they can make regular use of them. That being said, they lack the means to reliably take out tanks and other heavily armor opponents. Instead preferring speed over power. "If we keep it at a distance, it shouldn't be too hard to kill them, even in groups." She thought for a moment while scratching her chin lightly. "Unless of course, it breathes something."

Yoh was quick to answer "And you would be right. It breathes fire, and it is quite powerful I will add. It is strong enough to melt tanks if given some time, and it is speculated that it is a form of plasma." That caused them to all blink. Acid was the most well-known type of breath attack, the rachni and thresher maw being two such examples. However, fire not so much. None of them could think of any creature that could breathe fire. Was it even possible for a biological creature to breathe fire? More importantly, could said fire melt tanks? Evidently Taro was curious enough to know, so he opened up his omni-tool and started to search the extranet to see what he could find. Xaiy leaned over to her right to see how he was doing, wanting to know herself. Wrex was more interested than ever, and Malbia was in disbelief, not believing such a creature could exist.

Malbia spoke in a tone of disbelief "You expect me to believe that that thing," gesturing to the creature "can breathe a fire hot enough that it can melt tanks. Not only that, it may be plasma?! I know for a fact that it isn't possible for any a biological creature to breathe such a fire!" It was absurd. Maybe if it was just ordinary fire, she would consider it to be true, but plasma?! The means to create and use it is difficult by even their standards, and for some no name creature to breathe it?! No, she did not believe it for one moment.

Taro looked up for a moment before looking at his omni tool and speaking in an even tone "Many biologists speculate if it is indeed possible for a biological organism to breathe fire and have many theories, many of which involve varies gases." He closed his omni tool at this time while looking at the creature. His eyes had a glint in them, and a small smile was on his face with a somewhat chipper tone "But all those creatures have one thing in common, and that is they are all natural born creatures, and this thing isn't." Pointing at said creature. That Malbia could believe.

Yoh was surprised, he didn't think anyone would get it that fast. "Y-yes, it is an artificial creature. More accurately, it's a biomechanical one." Taro blinked before going back to his omni tool to no doubt search up info about what biomechanical means. Xaiy, again looked over his shoulder, while Wrex looked up in thought. It was likely that he has some knowledge on it, and is trying to remember what it is. Given his age, it was possible he has some passing knowledge of it. Malbia was confused, not knowing about it at all. "Biomechanical is the combination of biological and mechanical research."

"Is it supposed to look like that then?" Inquired Malbia. That was something Xaiy was curious about as well.

Taro was the one to answer "Most likely culture made it that way." Omni tool gone. They nodded at that. One's culture shaped their people and their creations.

"Before we go any farther, why don't you explain everything you have on it. Numbers, strength, attacks, stuff like that." Questioned Wrex. Knowing such information would help them greatly in creating strategies to fight them.

Yoh nodded at this and began the explanation "These things, which we will call BA – 1 (Bio Animal – 1) for now, is made of a highly durable material that can survive shots from an old frigate that had the kinetic energy of roughly 9 kilotons of force. They have survived four shots from the frigate with a fifth needed to put them down for good." That was an eye opener.

'What are those things made of?' Passed through their minds.

"This armor material is one of our goals for this mission. Next, its speed is clocked at around 350 kph (kilometers per hour), this is a very high speed for anything land based. They have been seen making use of their claws, feet, tails, and teeth to great effect, along with two different fire based attacks. One is the traditional method used by flamethrowers, and the second is a condensed ball of fire, which they can fire at around 100 meters away, but does take a few seconds to charge. Third, these things have always been seen in groups. Finally, and by far the most important piece, they have one weakness I have found, their flamethrower. A well placed rocket in their mouth will destroy BA – 1. A side note, these things dissolve when killed, making recovery of samples from them near impossible. Any questions?"

All of them were quite for a while, coming to terms with what they heard. Malbia summed up their collective thoughts "The fuck is this thing? Is it even possible to create something like this?" The second question was directed at Taro, asking him for answers.

He was kind enough to open his omni tool to find said answers. While Taro was looking up the answers; Wrex, Malbia, and Xaiy began thinking up ways to fight these things.

It took over 10 minutes of searching before Taro closed his omni tool and spoke up "Let me start first by saying these creatures were created using unknown technology by an unknown species. Not everything we know can be used to explain them, nor will we be able to understand everything we find. The fact that they exist in the first place tells us the vastly different path they took compared to all other known cases of development." He stared at each individual, daring them to disagree with him. Malbia was annoyed, but didn't say anything. Wrex didn't care, and Xaiy just wanted to move things along. Yoh was actually curious about what Taro found, having not looked up the information himself.

Nodding to himself happily, he continued "I'll go in the order the information was provided by Yoh. First up, the armor. There is no direct comparison anywhere in known space, but will use known armor alloys for this."

"Wait a minute, wouldn't the comparison be the armor?" Questioned Xaiy.

"No, remember these things dissolve when killed. No armor out there does this, so the alloy must be partially organic to achieve such an affect. No such armor exists elsewhere. Now then, the strength of it. The closest would be what we use in our armors right now, titanium – 51 created by the Elcor a few centuries back. While decent, it isn't half as durable as what BA – 1 is using. However, they are rumors going around that the asari are creating a new armor for ships and will be released within the next two decades, but the strength of this armor is unknown at this time."

"H-how do you think it will compare to the BA – 1 armor-r?" It was Yoh who asked this time. He was a bit nervous, and within reason. If the new armor the asari are making is as good or better than the BA – 1 armor, then the mission would quickly become pointless.

Taro looked up for a moment before looking at Yoh and saying "Given known means of alloy creation, possible means of creation, and data on the protheans... it will most likely be around the 75 to 80 percent range. However, until the new armor is finished and we know more about it, we will never truly know."

'Keelah, this could be bad.'

Unknowing or uncaring of the internal turmoil of Yoh, Taro continued where he left off "Next, its speed. While high, fighters have higher max speeds, and many land vehicles have been created that go faster. However, the fastest land military vehicle is the _Flowing Water_ used by the asari with a max speed of 260 kph. Quite impressive, but BA – 1 is larger, so there is that." Xaiy whistled at that, if it ran for whatever reason, they wouldn't be able to catch it on land without some special speed craft, or they could just use aircraft.

"Next, for their claws and other close range attacks, look into nature, no other explanation needed. Now for the fire. In 1942, the Batarian Hegemony created the P05-Tank, or Plasma Tank. It has two small flamethrowers in front and for the main gun, a, as you can guess, plasma cannon. The flamethrowers are no different than anyone else can get, nothing special about it, however, the plasma cannon is. By decreasing both the amount of armor to its thinnest possible and the element zero core by 20% plus making use of all space possible, they have a larger than normal reactor to power its systems. The plasma cannon can fire every 8 seconds with each shot reaching roughly 3500°F, however, there is only enough energy in the reactor for 10 shots before energy depletion. And before you ask if it's useful or not" seeing their eyes asking that "one shot is all that is needed in most cases. Because its plasma, kinetic barriers will only stop the shot from hitting, not the heat of the round. If it hits close enough to the main gun of an enemy tank, their gun will be damaged, making them unable to fight. There are also other areas that could be targeted, like the tracks."

"A little more than needed for that one Taro." Said person shrugged.

"You asked, I answered." A small smile in place. "I don't believe I need to explain the next one, but how are you sure that its mouth is so vulnerable?" Question Taro.

"That's easy actually." He clicked a few keys on his omni tool before the image on the table changed to a group of three BA – 1's with the center one roaring up at the camera and a few craters around. "The center one actually was hit right in the mouth moments later after this, and it died even thou it was hit only two times before this. They didn't pay much attention to this and brushed it off as it just being damaged beforehand. Granted, it was right when the new ones appeared, but it works."

"New ones...?" Xaiy asked slightly nervous. The BA – 1 were already troublesome, if there were more... she didn't want to think about it.

"Yea..." Yoh clicked a button and three new creatures appeared, the looked like a modify version of BA – 1 appeared, expect they had wings and were flying. They were colored blue and silver. "... expect these ones fly..." Xaiy slammed her head on the table, no doubt not liking them already. "... sorry."

Taro and Wrex were staring at it, while Malbia leaned back with her left hand covering her head. "Just tell us what to look out for so we move on..." after a moment's thought. "... and we're naming it BA – 2 aren't we?"

"Yes we are" referring to the name "and unfortunately... we don't have anything on it. The company packed up the moment it appeared, not wishing to test their luck with it. So, we can only go off what we know of BA – 1, and hope they apply to BA – 2, with the added bit of some of them having missiles." He pointed to the left most one.

"...and the possible power of the missiles...?"

"Are likely more powerful than ours, but that's a guess." Malbia slammed her head onto the table, while Xaiy tilted her head to see better. Taro and Wrex sat up straight.

"Any others?" Questioned Wrex.

"There isn't any more that I've seen, but there may be more. Zek didn't explore the planet very much when they came through here." All of them wished there wasn't anymore, but they didn't get their hopes up just in case.

Xaiy sat up straight as she said "So, we're fighting some crazy bullshit creature with powerful armor and a plasma cannon, and some flying version of it that has unknown missiles and their weakness we know of, is the plasma cannon. Anything else I'm missing?"

"That pretty much covers it actually."

"Greeaat... I hate my life."

"Don't worry, we'll be taking our time with this, and I already had scans taken place to get a rough number of how many there are." Yoh quickly checked his omni tool before saying "A little over 300, not too bad. We take things slow, fight them on our terms, and assuming no problems arise..." Doing quick math in his head. "and we'll be done within a year most likely. Nothing can go wrong."

They all stared at him. He jinxed them, they knew it. You never say 'nothing can go wrong' because something can always go wrong.

Malbia sat up about halfway and said in a bitter voice "Can we talk about our payment method now? I want to make sure we're getting a good enough one for fighting this." Waving at BA – 2.

"Well, I have several from which you can choose from to be your payment. One of them being the armor these things have. I'll leave it open it you to decide." Normally, you didn't leave it open for them to choose because they would have their payment be larger than needed, but in this cases, most of the options were okay. There was little way for them to backfire. Plus, since the job was likely to have some twists and turns, giving them options made it less likely for them to quit.

"That seems fair." The others nodded in agreement.

"Great." Yoh said happily while clapping his hands together. "We can begin operations shortly."

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **And that's a wrap for this time. Not much happing expect explanations, but they were somewhat needed, sorry. Next time thou, action will happen, along with some surprises.**


End file.
